Falling for the Dragon
by mthoene
Summary: After an embarrassing conflict with Malfoy, Hermione thinks about leaving Hogwarts. But something he says, makes her reconsider her decision. What could his words possibly mean? Do they have a deeper meaning?
1. Chapter 1

" Being hexed by a witch was not one of the things on my bucket list, I can assure you," he drawled, practically laughing at her.

" Well," she sneered. A sneer that would rival his. " It was never on my bucket list to be humiliated every day of my school career."

Hermione jabbed her wand a little more into Draco's adams apple. He had pulled her skirt down in front of everyone in Slughorn's potions class. The one good thing about Slughorn, he saw right through Draco. He sent him out of class and Hermione was able to follow him out.

She had been placed as head girl and it was only a week into her 7th year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately he had been placed as head boy. They shared a dorm with each other and so far, it had been hell for Hermione. He used her stuff without asking, he ate all the food in the refrigerator, and he always bothered her while she was trying to study.

" Oh, but Granger," he smiled. " You make it so easy."

" In what way do I make it easy to torture me? Haven't I had enough of that from your family?"

That had touched a nerve and she knew it would. She had been tortured by his aunt Bellatrix, right in front of him. It seemed to have bothered him at the time, but he doesn't seem to have any problems making her life a living hell, now.

" Granger…" he warned. " You know I didn't…"

" Yeah you told me you didn't have anything to do with it before. But you sure as hell didn't do anything to stop her."

" The Dark Lord would have killed me, even if she Bellatrix would have allowed me to live."

" It just shows how big of a coward you are!" she spat back. She was tired of having the same nightmare every night. The knife being carved into her skin, spelling out _MUDBLOOD,_ plain as day, for everyone to see.

" Granger!" he ground out. " I wanted to save you!"

" You are so full of it!" she said. But something in his eyes were telling her it was the truth, but she wouldn't let herself think of it.

" No! I'm not! I couldn't stand hearing you scream. I still hear it sometimes."

" But you still have no problem making my life a living hell?"

She lowered her wand slightly. She really wanted to know why and hexing him wasn't going to be the answer.

" It's what we do."

" No! It's what you do!. I try to ignore you. I try to keep as far away from you as possible, but no. You just have to keep picking at me. Pick, pick, pick. That's all you do. I can't take it anymore. I'm done!"

She drops her arm to her side and turns to leave. She was going to have to do something drastic to keep away from him.

" Where are you going?" He snapped.

" I'm leaving!" still walking away from him, refusing to turn around.

" Leaving? What do you mean?" She could hear his footsteps, he was following her.

" I am leaving Hogwarts. You have made my life hell for too long. I can't take it anymore!"

" Granger!" He yelled. She spun around to face him again.

" No, Draco!" The use of his first name threw him. He stopped in his place. " I can't keep doing this back and forth with you!"

He looked like he wanted to say something, even raising his hand like he was reaching out to her. But he let it fall back to his side and looked defeated.

" I…" he said. " I know how much school means to you. Don't leave, I'll just leave you alone."

" What?" She was flabbergasted. " Why would you all of a sudden stop? You never have before."

" Because I know Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without you."

At that he turned on his heel and left her standing in the middle of the corridor. _What the hell does that mean?_ She made her way back to her dorm, thinking about what he said the whole way. How would Hogwarts not be itself without her? That didn't make any sense. She would have to talk to McGonigal about possibly leaving later. She didn't want to make any rash decisions because of Malfoy. She was never one to make rash decisions, but he brought out the worst in her. And sometimes he brought the best out in her also.

Throwing her bag on her favorite comfortable chair and slipped off her school shoes. She crossed the commons room, to the kitchen to make herself some tea. How was it that he can make her rethink everything that is important to her? How could she allow him to get under her skin? She knew he wasn't worth it. He took up too much space in her head.

She pushed her bag to the floor and opened her potions book to what they were working on in class. She didn't get to finish her potion since she chased after Malfoy and she didn't want to fall behind because of the ferret. Was she going to let him run her out of Hogwarts? Why did he care if she left? He acted like it was the thing he wanted most in life.

Her thoughts were too consumed with what he could possibly be trying to do. She didn't even realize that she started to drift off to sleep, her legs swung over the arm of the couch, book resting on her chest.

She didn't hear Draco enter the room. She didn't see the way his eyes raked up her bare legs. She didn't see that her skirt was riding up higher than she would be comfortable with. She didn't see any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the HP world, just the story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I had fun writing this chapter.**

 **DPOV**

 _She can't leave Hogwarts. She makes this dull school interesting_ , Draco thought to himself while wandering through the school. She made his day when he got her riled up. She didn't know how beautiful she was when she was all in a tissy. Her eyes get brighter and her face flushes a beautiful shade of pink.

He had always thought she was beautiful, but especially when she is angry. He would never admit those things to her. His parents would disown him if they knew. Not that it really mattered. Lucius was in Azkaban and his mother had checked out, mentally, when he was arrested. She was under constant care from someone from St. Mungos.

Narcissa and Draco had been pardoned by the Ministry after the war. Draco had helped the Order fight Voldemort. He was their spy for the majority of it. He was terrified for his life and if he was found out, The Dark Lord would have killed everyone he cared for.

He didn't want to think of that. He wondered if she was back to their dorm yet. He couldn't believe that he was appointed Head Boy in the first place, but then to live in the same dorm as Granger? How was he that lucky?

Yeah, he enjoyed picking at her, but it had been a long time since it was out of malice. He wanted to see that look in her eye as he teased her. And yeah, maybe he took it too far today with pulling down her skirt during class, but what he saw, he was skin was the perfect shade of cream and looked as smooth as sild. He wished he would have got her underwear also, but he wasn't _that_ cruel.

He made his way down to the 3rd level, to get back to the room. It wasn't too late in the afternoon, it was still before dinner. Maybe he would talk to her again and possibly apologize. No. He was a Malfoy for God's sake, they don't apologize.

When he got back to the room, she was laid out on her favorite chair, her chestnut curls draping over the arm in a tangled mess. How he wanted to run his hands through it, get them stuck in the wild mess. She had a tendency to twirl it around her fingers when she was concentrating really hard. Or she would push it back when she was frustrated, causing it to go even more wild than before. He needed to stop thinking these things. He needed to get her out of his mind. Maybe he would go find Parkinson and let his frustration go. But he knew, she wasn't what he wanted.

He stepped a little closer and noticed the way her skirt was riding up her legs. His mouth went dry. He had seen what was under that skirt earlier today and this was just a tease. She had to be doing it on purpose, but she was sound asleep. Her deep, even breaths, going in and out. Her chest slowly rising and falling with each one.

She does have the nicest legs, he thought again. Shaking that thought loose, he climbed the stairs two at a time, trying to rid himself of the thought of those long legs wrapping around him in ecstasy. He was going to have to take a cold shower or wank one off, because the tightening in his pants was starting to become increasingly uncomfortable.

 **HPOV**

She could have sworn that she heard someone curse, but when she opened her eyes and glanced around the room, there was no one in sight. She did however hear the click of a door upstairs and she realized that Draco was back. She needed to talk to him about what happened. She needed to know why he wanted her to stay. To torture her some more?

Getting up from the chair and righting her skirt, she walked up the stairs to confront him. His door was the first one at the top of the landing. Some rule about men needing to be closer to the entry, incase something or someone were to enter their dorm, they would be able to protect the woman. A sexist rule that Hermione brought up to Professor McGonagall when she was moving in.

Once in front of the door, she heard something odd. It sounded as though someone was in pain, moans seepingthrough the door. She swung the door wide, expecting to find Draco being cursed or something, but no. That would have been a better sight than what she saw at the moment.

He was sprawled across his large bed, length in hand, in the throws of passion. He obviously hadn't heard her enter, because his hand continued pumping up and down around his cock. She had never seen him so wild and undone. She realized she was staring and shook herself from her thoughts.

" What. In. The. HELL?" She screamed! He jumped at her voice and she flung her hand over her eyes and ran to her bedroom.

" Fuck!" she heard him yell, as she reached her door. She slammed it shut and locked it. She could feel the heat still in her cheeks. Why did she continue to watch him? It was _so_ wrong!

All she wanted to do was discuss the events that transpired earlier today, but now she couldn't even remember what happened. They had been replaced by the sight of him on his bed.

" NO!" she scolded herself. " Stop it! Stop it right now!"

There was a banging on the door and she knew Malfoy was the one behind it. She didn't want to see him, she would not be able to look him in the eye, the scene was like a movie on replay.

" Granger! Open the door!" he growled from the other side.

" Go away, Malfoy!"

" No! I need to talk to you!"

" There is nothing to discuss."

" Oh there is a hell of a lot we need to discuss!"

" Put a silencing charm on your door next time. That's all I want to say."

He banged on the door again, rattling the door frame. " Granger, open this door, or I will do it myself!"

" You wouldn't dare!"

" Oh, you know me better than that Princess!"

At that, she stormed across the faded, wood floor and swung the door wide. Surprised, he took a step back, face still flushed with anger.

" How dare you bang down my door like some sort of animal?"

" How dare I?" he asked incredulously. " How dare you come into my room without knocking!"

" It sounded like you were hurt, but you were just doing..."

" Oh," he said with a sneer. " So you were worried I was hurt, did you Granger?"

" NO! I was actually wanting to talk to you…"

" About what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

" About what happened this afternoon, but I see you are too busy fondling yourself!"

" It's healthy for you. Maybe you wouldn't have such a stick up your ass if you did!"

Hermione blushed. She had done it before and enjoyed it rather much, but she always felt weird afterwards. Like she should be embarrassed by it. She tried to school her features, but he saw before she could put up her mask.

" YOU DO! Well done Granger, good for you." Giving her an applause.

" Shut up Malfoy!" She tried to slam the door in his face but his hand caught it before it shut. He pushed it open easily and sauntered into her room. This wasn't going to end well.

" So who do you think about? Weasel? Krum? Don't tell me. Potter?"

" Get out of my room, or I will hex that evil grin off your face!" she yelled, stepping closer to him in a way she thought was threatening.

" Granger, we both know that that's an empty threat." He stepped even closer and they were nose to nose. Or would be if he didn't tower over her by a good 8 inches. She had to crane her neck to keep eye contact.

" Maybe, but we both know I have no problem punching it right off your face. Or would you like me to remind you?"

She thought she saw his eyes flick to her mouth and his tongue flicked between his perfectly straight, white teeth. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were crashing into hers and she tried to fight him, but the magic that was behind the kiss pulled her in deeper. She allowed his tounge to slide past her lips and into her mouth. She felt intoxicated and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself upright.

His hands went to her hair and held her to him tightly. She could feel his length hardening against her stomach and she rocked against it. With that uncharacteristic move, she remembered who it was she was kissing. She pushed away, breaking the spell and smacked him across the face. The red welt left behind, was a beautiful contrast to his pale skin.

" Get out of my room," she said in a robotic tone. He looked her up and down once and left, slamming the door behind him.

 **Don't forget to review if you have a chance. Let me know what you think. I am excited to hear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I appreciate all the comments. I don't own any of the HP world, just my stories in my head.**

She had been avoiding him for a week. She couldn't look him in the eye, she was too embarrassed. But her thoughts continued to drift back to the kiss they shared, it felt like no other kiss she had before. She felt her body tingle from head to toe, as if their magic combined, sent electricity through her. She wondered if he felt it too.

He tried to talk to her a few times, but she kept walking. There was nothing that he could say that could make this situation better. She often found refuge in the back corner of the library. No one ever went back there and it had the most comfortable chairs in the whole spent most of her time there while she was trying to avoid him. She spread her book and parchment across the table in front of her and got down to work.

That weekend was supposed to be the first Honeydukes visit of the year and she wanted to get all of her work done before she went. The following weekend was the fall ball and Ginny wanted her to help her pick out a dress. She was going with someone, but she wouldn't tell Hermione, she wanted it to be a surprise.

She didn't have a date and all of her friends did, so going with them was not an option. She didn't want to be a third wheel, but if it were up to her, she wouldn't go at all. Being Head Girl, it was her job to make sure everyone was acting correctly.

She would probably find something simple at the dress Yule ball was the last time she went all out when she got dressed up and that night was ruined by Ron acting stupid. She felt beautiful for the first time in her life and he had to act like a jealous fool. It never occurred to him to ask her in the first place, he never realised that she was an option. Maybe that is why their relationship never worked out, he never considered her to be the best option.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shadow crossing her papers. Her head shot up and was looking into the steel grey eyes of the person she had been trying so hard to avoid. Draco looked at ease, like he always did, but she felt anything but. The thoughts of what happened a week ago, flooded her mind again, making her feel overwhelmed and too warm. She could feel the blush start creeping up her neck and she tried to get it down. She didn't want him to know how it was affecting her.

" What do you want, Malfoy?" She snapped.

" You know what I want," he said calmly.

" I'm not doing this with you!" She started packing up her books and papers and tried with all her might not to look at the tall Slytherin.

He grabbed her hand as she was shoving the last of her things, unceremoniously, into her bag. He was willingly touching her, again. She looked up at him, his eyes were as dark as a storm cloud. She pulled her hand away, knowing if she allowed it to continue, she would do something that she knew she would regret.

" Hermione, please," he said. He had never said it before and she loved the way it sounded like a caress on his lips. How could she be feeling this way for someone that has hated her for so long.

" No, Draco. You have been nothing but nasty to me for years. Why should I even consider talking to you!"

" Because I know you feel it too!"

" I don't feel anything!" She yelled, obviously lying.

" You're a terrible liar."

" And you're prick. Now that we have stated the obvious, I will be leaving."

She tried to walk around him, but he stepped in her way. He was close, too close. She could smell his musky cologne, mint and something else. Something uniquely his. He took a step forward, causing her to back up. She caught her breath in the back of her throat, she was getting overwhelmed by his closeness, she couldn't think.

" Draco… Please," she started to say. She wanted to tell him to leave her alone, but it came out as more of a plea for something else. He dipped his head and his lips were only a breath away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face and it was making her light headed.

" Yes?" he asked with a chuckle. He was enjoying the fact that he was riling her up breaths were coming faster and she couldn't control it.

" Please…" all train of thought was thrown from her head as his lips crashed into hers. She felt the electricity flow through her again, sending shivers up her spine. He tangled his hands in her hair, pulling it back so he had better access to her mouth.

She let out a moan that surprised her, she was totally lost to him. She had never felt anything like it before, as he moved his lips from her mouth, down her neck. It was like fire every place he kissed.

" Draco…" She moaned out his name.

Realising what name she said, she snapped out of her lusty thoughts. She started to push him away, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, not allowing her to budge an inch.

" Hermione, I know you want this," he said, nipping the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to moan again. " Don't over think it. I can make you feel things you never dreamed of."

His words were just what she needed to hear. She could tell he was telling the truth just by the way his mouth made her go crazy. But she still needed to know why he loved putting her through hell, She needed him to tell her why. But she didn't want him to stop at that exact moment, she wanted to see if he could actually live up to those promises.

" Not here," she whispered in his ear. This place was sacred to her, she didn't want it tainted by what they were about to do. " Our room."

" Yes," he said, coming out more as a growl than anything else. He grabbed her hand, pulling her through the shelves of books that she loved so much. Once they were closer to the front of the library, he stopped her, cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eye.

" We have a bit of a walk before we get to our room. Please don't change your mind by over thinking this. We need this. I can show you how it could be."

The sensible part of her told her not to believe him, but the part that was buried deep inside of her, told her that it was true. She knew that if he hadn't said anything, the moment he let go of her hand, she would have had second thoughts. But the sincerity behind what he said, told her that she would really be missing out on something special.

She nodded, not trusting her own voice. He was right, they did need this.

" You go first," he said, giving her a little push out of the stacks. She didn't want to look flustered, but she doubted that her hair or face looked anything but disheveled. She wanted to sprint to the third floor, but forced herself to take it slow.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Once I get to 100 views for this story I will post the next one. I have already started that one. I was going to make this a really long chapter, but I decided to break it into two. Things will be getting intense in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all again for reading this story. I am unsure where this story is going yet, but I think it will be a good one. = ) Don't forget to review, I love seeing every one of them, even if they are not the best.**

 **I should warn you all, this is full of LEMONS!**

 **Again, I don't own any of the HP world, just this story. The characters might not be the exact way that J.K. wrote them, but not everyone can be a writing genius like her. Although I wish to get there someday.**

Half way up the first flight of stairs, she could hear footsteps behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was him. His casual, slow footsteps would never give away anything he might have been feeling on the inside. He never gave anything away, ever, but this was a whole new side of him she was seeing.

She reached the portrait hole on the third floor in record time.

" Hippogriff," she panted.

She barely had time to turn around, before he was there. The same look in his eyes as he had in the library. He took the two long steps that were between them, closing the gap. One hand went to her hair and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to his body. He kissed her with the same passion as before, if not more.

His hands roamed all over her body, feeling every curve. Both landed on her butt and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his strong waist. He really did have a nice body, all those years of playing Quidditch really did him well. She could feel the strong muscles under his shirt.

He pushed the skirt she was wearing further up her legs, so it was around her waist. His hands found their way under her panties and she shuddered with the thought of what he would do with her. Images of his face between her thighs flashed across her mind. Two fingers going in and out while his tongue assaulted her slit. The images turned her on even more and she could feel the moisture pooling between her thighs.

" Draco," she begged. " I need you, now!"

" Your room?"

She couldn't put a sentence together, he was kissing up her neck and rocking his hard length against her center. She nodded frantically, letting him know she easily walked them to her door and opened it, never setting her down, never allowing an inch to come between them. He tossed her onto her bed and she let out a squeal of surprise and he was back on her in seconds, his lips latching onto hers once again. She enjoyed being thrown around like that, it made her feel tiny. Although she knew she wasn't large in any sense, every woman worries about things like that.

He suddenly pulled away from her mouth and stood over her. He look so domineering, something she never knew she thought would be arousing.

" Take your clothes off," he commanded.

She sat up, ripping her shirt from her body and throwing it across the room. She undid the hooks on her bra and threw it in the general vicinity of where her shirt was. Her hands went to the zipper on her skirt, but his hands stopped her before she could pull it down.

" Leave that on."

He reached under the hem, grabbing onto the side of her panties, ripping them off of her. She let out a shocked gasp, as he tossed them on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

 _God's that was the hottest thing ever,_ she thought.

She could tell already that it was going to be the best sexual experience she's ever had. He pushed her back onto the bed, pushing the skirt up, yet again, revealing everything underneath to him. He stared in appreciation, sucking in a deep, ragged breath. He allowed his eyes to rake up her body, causing her to squirm and she attempted to cover her breasts. He grabbed her wrists, exposing her, yet again.

" Never hide yourself from me," he said in a soft tone. She blushed at his words. " You are beautiful."

His eyes bore into hers, and there was an unspoken feeling behind them. With his eyes still on hers, she felt his fingers swirl into her folds.

" You are so wet," he said, lust filling his voice.

He inserted one finger into her center, then two. His eyes still on her, he began pumping in and out of her, hitting the sweet spot inside of her, over and over again. She could feel her orgasim build, but it was more intense than any she had ever felt before. She wanted to hold on to the feeling longer, but was failing to keep it under control.

" Come for me, Hermione," he growled.

At the sound of her name on his lips, her walls spasmed around his fingers, sending shock waves through her body, even her scalp tingled from the pleasure he was giving her. She could keep her body still as the feeling seemed to go on forever. She moaned out his name and she could hear him laugh, but it wasn't at her this time.

As she came back down to Earth, she could hear herself panting and felt the sweat that was covering her body. He was right, he was making her feel things that she never thought she could. Her experiences outside of him, were lacking to say the least, and she had only had his fingers.

Sitting up, she decided that it was her turn to make him feel good. She palmed him over his pants, feeling how big he actually was for the first time. He was a lot bigger than Ron and far bigger than Krum. Was she even going to be able to fit him inside of her?

She undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down, simultaneously. His erection sprung out of them, like it was begging her to suck it. She pumped it with her hand a few times, staring at it in fascination. Precum started to bead on the tip and she licked it off. Hearing him hiss in appreciation, was all she needed to cause her to slip him into her mouth. She used both her hand and her mouth to pleasure him. He was soft and hard all at the same time and he tasted sweet.

He started to buck wildly into her mouth and she was certain that he was going to come soon. She continued, going deeper and deeper into her mouth, trying to get him in fully. His length hit the back of her throat and he let out the hottest moan. He pulled away so he wouldn't come in her mouth.

When she began to pout, he said, " I want to be able to fuck you properly. If I come now, I won't be able to get hard for a little while."

She laid back on the bed, spreading her knees. She began to play with her clit while looking up at the Slytherin.

" Well if you want to fuck me properly, then you need to take off the rest of your clothes," she said with a smirk.

He smiled, " Words I never thought I would hear from the Gryffindor Princess."

He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the toned muscles beneath. He really was a beautiful, looking man. He had grown from the gangly 15 year old, to a muscled man. She couldn't believe that anyone could be that hot. He kicked out of the pants that were around his ankles and walked back to her.

" Well, you have never tried to sleep with me before," she said with a wink, still strumming her clit. She could feel she was getting close to another orgasim. He pulled her hand away,

" The next one is going to be mine," possessiveness filling his voice.

" Eager to please, Mr. Malfoy?"

" You have no idea."

He spread her legs further apart with his knees and pulled her to the end of the bed, her butt resting just at the edge. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked her in the eye, looking slightly concerned.

" Are you 100% certain you want to do this?" He asked.

" Do I ever do anything I don't want to do?" She said with a smirk.

At that he pushed into her, slowly, filling every bit of her. He felt amazing and fit her perfectly, like his cock was made just for her.

A hiss of air left his lips and he started to move, causing her breathing to catch in her throat. She didn't know sex could feel this way, feel so fulfilling. Her eyes fluttered shut with the pleasure that was starting to radiate through her and the orgasim she felt as she was playing with herself, was starting to resurface.

Her breathing started to come faster as he picked up the pace. She wanted to hold off the inevitable, but it was a losing battle. A few more thrusts and she knew would be a goner.

" Come of Mione! Come for me baby."

As if on command she yelled out his name as she came. He followed shortly after, his head thrown back in ecstasy. He almost collapsed on top of her, but he rested his weight on his forearms. After a while he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, his breath calming.

Hermione flung her arm over her eyes, she couldn't believe what they had just done and how good it was. It was just the thing she had been missing in her life and she didn't want to give it up anytime soon. She really hoped it wasn't a one time thing.

But they lived in the same apartment, would it be weird for them? They would have to see each other every day. And if it was a one time thing, she didn't want him to see her longing for his touch.

" Hermione?" he said in a worried voice.

She didn't respond, afraid he was going to tell her it was a mistake.

"Hermione?" he said again, pulling her wrist from her eyes. " What's wrong?"

"Nothing, " she lied.

" Didn't we already establish that you are a terrible liar? We just had sex and you look like you're about to cry. I know for a fact that it was amazing, so what's the problem?"

He was right, she felt like she was going to cry.

" Do you regret what we just did?"

" What? Why would you think that?"

" I don't know… Was I just an easy lay for you?"

He recoiled like she had just slapped him.

"You really think that? Have you ever made _anything_ easy for me?"

" I don't know. You can get anyone you want. I'm worried that's what this is. Just a one time thing to prove you can."

" God's Hermione! You really think that?" he asked jumping out of the bed.

" I don't know," she said starting to cry. " I hope not. But we haven't had the best track record."

" What do I have to do to show you I have changed? I have wanted this for as long as I can remember and you're throwing our past in my face. If I really haven't changed, I wouldn't have touched you, let alone fucked you. I would be worrying about what everyone else thought, not what I wanted!"

 **I know it is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I thought this would be a great place to stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
